


A Matter of Scent

by Finduilas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deedo2313 asked: "Now that things with his dad are better, Stiles is helping out with the K9 unit at the station, like he used to before all the supernatural stuff. After a while he notices that Derek (no one left and Derek's alpha power slowly regenerated [just because]) and the other werewolves are a lot more handsy with him. It takes him some time to figure out that they are trying to replace the scent of the 'other pack'. The more hilarious the sneaky scenting attempts the better :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Deedo2313 and posted [here on Tumblr](http://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/post/59123887111/i-hope-this-is-more-or-less-what-you-wanted-fair).   
> Beta'd by Wolwiegirl.

At first he doesn’t think much of it. Scott has always been a bit hands-on with him, and he figures that after everything that’s happened, it’s only normal.

Then Isaac starts doing it too, a little pat on the back every once in a while, an arm slung around his shoulder occasionally. Stiles thinks that maybe he’s trying to make an effort to include him a bit more. He thinks that maybe Scott has asked Isaac to be extra kind to Stiles, now that Scott and Isaac are more or less joined at the hip. You know, so Stiles doesn’t get too jealous. Which he’s not, by the way. Totally not. Not even a little bit.

When Cora hugs him that one time – and whoa, suddenly he’s very aware that a Hale is hugging him, and he tries not to give into the feeling that maybe it’s the wrong Hale? – he thinks that maybe something is up.

Or maybe his insane pack of werewolves is just that… insane? 

 

***

 

“You ready for lunch?” his Dad asks him as he appears at the kennel, where Stiles is taking care of the dogs.

“Just need to put fresh water out for them,” Stiles says, nodding at the dogs wagging their tails happily at the sight of the Sheriff.

“It’s nice that you’re helping out again during the summer,” his Dad says, giving Stiles a fond look. “They missed you around the station.”

“I missed them,” Stiles says, scratching one of the dogs behind the ears enthusiastically. The dog promptly slobbers all over his face. The Sheriff laughs, and when Stiles can’t help but smile too, he gets a dribbling wet tongue over his teeth. He sputters as he playfully pushes the dog away, making disgusted faces.

“He likes you,” his Dad says, helping out by putting two bowls of fresh water down.

“A real menace for criminals,” Stiles laughs, even though he knows just how dangerous these dogs can be under the right command.

“Yeah,” the Sheriff smiles, and then they’re off for lunch together and Stiles can’t help but think again how much easier his life has gotten now that he doesn’t have to hide anything from his father.

 

***

 

He goes to Derek’s right after helping out at the police station, because coming together to defeat the Alpha Pack – and Jennifer, but Stiles doesn’t like to think about her much – has brought a weird kind of peace between Derek and Scott, and Stiles definitely encourages this. Multiple werewolves having his back is definitely better than just the one, especially with Peter still alive and creeping, and Ethan and Aiden… well… Stiles can admit they’re trying to atone for what they did, but he still hasn’t forgotten what happened to Erica and Boyd. He guesses he can only be glad that the twins don’t seem to have forgotten either, and they’re not trying to push their way inside their little pack as if nothing happened.

It’s a tentative truce all around, he figures.

Scott scrunches his face a little as Stiles walks in, and Stiles can’t help but wonder what  _that_  is about. But then he kinda jumps into his arms and gives him a bear-hug.

“Hey buddy!” he says enthusiastic, brushing his nose against Stiles’ cheek before pulling away. “Long time no see!”

“We…” Stiles says, as Scott pulls back and gives him one last pat on the back, “We spent all last night playing videogames together?”

Scott just shrugs.

“Is there anything to eat?” Stiles asks as he heads for the kitchen, where Derek is leaning against the counter.

“Did you come straight from work?” Derek asks, frowning slightly at him.

“It’s not  _work_ ,” Stiles says, “I just help out a bit.”

“With the dogs,” Derek says dryly, but he dutifully opens the fridge for Stiles to rummage around.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, nosing for something that isn’t expired and that he’s actually in the mood for, “They like me, and – ”

When he pulls back, there’s a front-full of Derek plastered against his back, Derek’s stubble scratching the back of his neck slightly.

“What are you – ?” Stiles asks, and then Derek reaches his arm around Stiles’ frame as he pulls out a Tupperware container of day-old mac and cheese, as if he knew exactly what Stiles would be in the mood for.

The stubble scratches against his skin again – and seriously? – before Derek heads over to the microwave to heat up the container.

“You spoil me,” Stiles beams, trying hard not to mention the tickle he stills feels at the back of his neck. Or the significant loss of the warmth of Derek’s body.

Derek looks like he’s about to say something to that, but instead he just scowls a little bit and grabs Stiles a fork.

“Thanks, boo,” Stiles teases, and he figures he must’ve imagined the slight blush on Derek’s face before he heads back in the living room.

When Stiles settles down on the couch, warm portion of mac and cheese in his hands, Cora flops down next to him. More like plasters herself against his side, which is kinda nice, but also kind of awkward because he keeps bumping his elbow against her as he brings up his fork. He quirks his eyebrow at her, and she just leans in closer to look at what he’s eating and says, “Smells good.”

There’s a humorless snort coming from Derek, and when Cora leans back against the other side of the couch, she shoves her feet underneath Stiles’ thighs and doesn’t move them until Stiles gets up to go and wash off the Tupperware container.

When he’s finding himself in the kitchen, running some water until it turns warm, he’s suddenly surrounded by Scott on one side and Isaac on the other.

“Need a hand?” Isaac asks, innocently.

“I think I can manage, thanks,” Stiles says with a snort.

And then Scott bumps into him from one side, and Isaac from the other, and the Tupperware box catches under the spray just so that it casts water off of it, splashing all over Stiles’ shirt.

“Oh man, sorry,” Scott says hurriedly, as he takes the container and the fork out of Stiles’ hand and dumps them in the sink, and then Isaac is pulling him away.

“Shit, sorry, dude,” Isaac says, and before Stiles can even comment on the wet shirt that is now clinging to his chest, Isaac is whipping off his own shirt. “Here, you can have mine.”

“What about you?” Stiles asks, eyeing the offered shirt suspiciously.

“I have shirts here,” Isaac simply shrugs, and as Stiles reaches for the dry shirt, Cora starts giggling and Derek thrusts his own shirt nearly in Stiles’ face – and seriously? When did he even take this off?

Isaac doesn’t protest, just pulls his own shirt over his head, as Derek pushes the fabric against Stiles’ chest again, until Stiles finally grabs it.

“You guys  _really_  don’t want me to catch a cold, do you?” Stiles huffs out, and then Scott is grabbing the hem of his wet t-shirt, tugging it up.

“Seriously, Scott?” Stiles says as he slips out of his shirt, “I can undress all by myself, you know?  _Jesus._  What the hell is up with you guys lately?”

Scott just gives him a sheepish smile, and Derek is standing there – quite shirtless – with a clenched jaw, once again looking like he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

When there’s absolutely no response from any of them, he pulls the shirt – Derek’s shirt – over his head anyway, and it’s when the fabric is sliding over his face that it hits him… the smell. Derek’s smell, and it all just seems to fall into place.

“Oh my God,” Stiles calls out, popping his arms through the sleeves, and bringing up the collar to sniff at. “Oh my  _God_!”

Isaac seems to mumble an “O-oh,” and ducks his head before escaping out into the living room again.

“Are you guys kidding me?” Stiles asks, looking accusingly at Derek and Scott, “Are you actually covering me with your  _scent_?”

“No, that’s not…” Scott starts tentatively, and Stiles is sure he’s going to come up with some kind of semi-acceptable way of turning things so that it doesn’t sound exactly like it is –  _scent marking_  – but then Derek just blurts out, annoyed, “You smell like you’re bathing in dog slobber.”

“I… what?” Stiles asks, and Scott rolls his eyes and looks like he’s dangerously close to actually face-palming.

“So what you’re saying is, I stink?” Stiles says, just for clarification.

“No!” Scott calls out, just as Derek grunts, “Yes.”

Scott shoots Derek a look, but Derek only frowns deeper.

“You smell like, like…” Derek starts, but he sighs exasperated like he doesn’t quite see how Stiles doesn’t get it.

“Like dogs?” Stiles supplies helpfully.

“Like another pack,” Scott says, shrugging.

“A pack of dogs?” Stiles asks, somewhat flabbergasted by the current turn of events.

Scott and Derek just stand there, looking at Stiles like he should’ve figured it out by now.

“Like…” Stiles finally asks, “Like I don’t belong to you guys?”

Derek huffs annoyed, and turns on his heels, disappearing from the kitchen. Because apparently Stiles smelling like the K9 unit is a personal offense to Derek.

“I didn’t know, okay?” Stiles calls out as he walks after him, “You could’ve just  _told_  me, you know? Communicate with me? Like actual human beings.”

“It’s scent,” Cora says, “It’s just… a thing for us.”

“Yes, I know that now, thanks!” Stiles says, “But you could’ve told me before you all started using me as a blanket to wipe your noses on or something.”

“We didn’t want to make a big deal,” Scott says, following them all out into the living area, “We just thought, if we all…”

“Rub off on me a little bit?” Stiles asks, and okay, he can’t hide a smile any longer. This situation is just ridiculous, but damn if it didn’t all come from a good place.

“You make it sound dirty,” Cora laughs, and winks at him.

“You’re all insane,” Stiles chuckles, and he wraps his arms around his chest for a second, rubbing Derek’s shirt nicely against his skin, and…

“Wait a second…” Stiles says, looking down at his shirt, then up at Derek. “But Isaac is pack.”

“Of course he is,” Scott says, and before Stiles knows it, Derek is disappearing up the spiral staircase.

“Then why couldn’t I wear his shirt?” Stiles asks, suddenly confused, “I would’ve still smelled like your pa – ”

There’s a distinct look between Isaac and Scott, while Cora just tries to hide her smile as her eyes follow Derek up the stairs.

Stiles looks at them for a second, before deciding his best bet is Derek, and he leaps up the stairs, calling out Derek’s name.

He can hear the hushed muttering downstairs as he finds Derek in one of the rooms, aggressively pulling a new shirt over his head like he’s got a personal vendetta against it.

“You didn’t want me to smell like Isaac, you mainly wanted me to smell like you,” Stiles states, because he’s pretty sure he’s seeing the whole picture now.

Derek doesn’t respond, just stands there stiffly.

“Which I guess I could interpret as a way of you wanting to establish your Alpha-ness, what with Scott being all…” Stiles waves his hand absentmindedly, and Derek clenches his jaw tighter.

“But that’s not it, is it?” Stiles asks, locking eyes with Derek.

Derek stares back at him, a conflicted expression all over his face, and Stiles thinks he might as well just take the leap. He grabs the collar of the shirt he’s wearing, the one that smells distinctly like Derek, and rubs it over his face, like he’s washing off the smell of anything else.

“What are you…?” Derek starts, but catching himself, and Stiles lets the shirt falls back down over his shoulders.

“I don’t know how much it would take for me to smell like yours…” Stiles starts, and there’s a distinct catch in Derek’s breath at the word ‘yours’, “I’m just saying… I’m pretty sure I’d be okay with it all.”

“You’d…?” Derek asks, nearly choking on the words.

And Stiles just can’t help but smile. “Take a hint, wolfboy.”

And before he knows it, Derek has launched himself at him, arms engulfing him as Derek’s face is rubbing against the skin of his neck with a low growl. He’s rubbing and sniffing and Stiles smiles as he presses his body tightly along the line of Derek’s, and brings up his arms to circle Derek’s waist.

“So do I still stink?” Stiles asks, tilting his head slightly so he himself can nose against Derek’s hair – and he doesn’t even care that Derek isn’t the one that needs to be scent marked.

“I can’t tell anymore,” Derek whispers, his voice sounding muffled and slightly slurred against Stiles’ skin.

“Holy shit, you sound drugged or something,” Stiles smiles, tightening his arms around Derek, shoving his entire body impossibly closer to Derek’s.

Derek just hums in agreement, and Stiles starts kissing below his ear, because it’s simply impossible not to. When he scrapes his teeth against the stubble of Derek’s jawline, Derek hungrily tilts his head and catches Stiles’ lips with his. A content sigh escapes Stiles’ lips and immediately gets swallowed by Derek.

And Stiles thinks that if this is the kind of welcome he’ll get every time he comes over from spending the day at the K9 unit, he’s definitely helping out his Dad all summer! 


End file.
